In soccer, when certain fouls are committed against the offensive team, a “free kick” may be awarded. In such instances, the ball is positioned at a distance from the goal and an offensive player is allowed a “free kick” to attempt to kick the ball into the goal. Players of the defending team are allowed to stand at a distance from the kicker to form a blocking wall or obstacle between the kicker and the goal, making it more difficult for the kicker to score a goal.
During practice of such free kicks, one or more non-kicking players may be used to form the blocking wall. This, however, prevents the non-kicking players from participating in more beneficial practice exercises.
Blocking walls of various designs have been used in the past. These devices are non-collapsible and may be quite heavy, making them unwieldy and difficult to transport and store.